The present invention relates to a device for effecting the opening of sealed bag-like flexible packets and for dispensing the pourable contents thereof.
Sealed bag-like, flexible packets containing pourable substances are widely used. Such packets may contain comestible substances, such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, various types of sauces, or other type of substances, e.g., adhesives, sealing materials and the like. In order to preserve the substances contained in the packets for a long period of time (long shelf life), the packets are usually made of air-tight multi-ply materials such as foil and plastic. While the packets are indeed effective in preserving their contents in good condition for an extended period of time, and are mechanically strong, withstanding abuses, the user has a difficult time in opening the packets unless a special tool such as scissors or knives are provided. The per-se known notch or cut provided at the lateral edge of such a rectangular packet does assist in the task of opening the packet by tearing along the notch or cut, however, such an operation more often than not, results in spilling, or worse, spraying the surroundings with the contents thereof.